New Girl
by 1whiplash
Summary: Após se mudar para Nova Jersey para a saber como é a vida quando se mora sozinha, Selena Gomez entra em uma escola nova, onde conhece Demi Lovato. Depois de certo tempo morando juntas, uma irá mexer com a outra de forma inesperada. (coloquei WOWP apenas como assunto, mas a história não tem nada a ver.)


New Girl

**1. Bem-vinda!**

- Pai, o sinal abriu. – falei com voz baixa.

Lá estava eu, Selena Gomez, uma garota como todas as outras (ou quase), indo para escola. Mas não era um dia comum... Estava indo a uma escola nova escola. Sentia-me péssima por ter deixado meus amigos em outra cidade, em nosso último ano, ainda mais que meus pais ficariam lá. Até agora não sei por que querem que eu more sozinha, com apenas 17 anos.

- Chegamos! – meu pai falou animado, tentando alterar o meu humor. – Sua mãe vem te buscar depois. Boa aula!

- Tchau pai, obrigada. – resmunguei.

Fui subindo as escadas, todos olhavam para mim por ser uma das novatas. De repente, senti alguém me puxando.

- Oi! Você deve ser Selena, a garota nova. – disse uma menina que nem havia se apresentado. Olhei pra ela com uma cara de quem estranhava a situação. – Ah, me desculpe. Meu nome é Ashley.

- Olá! Sou mesmo a garota nova, da pra perceber isso quando você olha para o corredor e vê todos me encarando como se eu fosse de outro planeta.

Ela riu.

- Então, sou a primeira que você conheceu aqui? – perguntou.

-Sim. Obrigada por se aproximar.

O sinal tocou.

- Bom, tenho que ir pra aula. Se quiser me procura na hora do almoço, pode sentar comigo e com minhas amigas. – disse Ashley, sendo muito querida novamente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou sim! – falei animada.

Entrei na sala, fui uma das primeiras. Logo, fui ao meu acento, pois não queria perder o lugar do canto, lol. Sentei, e quando olhei para a porta, entraram duas meninas. Uma delas, loira, de cabelos ondulados, bonita, com uniforme de líder de torcida. A outra, morena, cabelos lisos, e também usava o uniforme. Logo pude ouvir a voz de alguns garotos:

- Demi! – gritaram juntos.

A loira sorriu. Pude notar que era ela. As duas se aproximaram dos meninos, que as flertavam naturalmente. A morena adorava, tinha ar de vazadas (risos), e só faltava tirar as roupas para aqueles garotos. Já Demi parecia ser diferente. Ela ria, comentava os elogios, mas nada exagerado. Parecia que não queria nada com nenhum daqueles que a devoravam com os olhos.

O professor chegou, e todos tomaram seus acentos.

- Bom dia! – exclamou o professor.

- Bom dia! – responderam todos, parecendo com muito tédio.

- Antes de começar a aula, gostaria de apresentar a nossa nova aluna: Selena Gomez. – avisou o Sr. Banks, apontando para mim.

Fiquei vermelha. Dei um leve sorriso para ser mais simpática.

As primeiras aulas passaram, e chegou a hora do almoço. Estava me servindo, para depois encontrar a Ashley, até que duas garotas chegaram até mim.

- Oi novata! – disse uma voz estranha.

Olhei pra trás. Eram Demi e sua amiga.

- Meu nome é Demi. Demi Lovato. Essa é minha amiga, Laura Quinn.

- Oi! O meu nome vocês já sabem. Prazer em conhecê-las. – Fui simpática, afinal, não podia recusar amigos.

- Você já tem companhia para o almoço? Pode vir com a gente se quiser. – Demi foi mais simpática ainda.

Olhei para sua amiga Laura, que olhava para ela com um ar de brava. Notei que não queria a minha companhia, mas não recusei o convite.

Fomos até a mesa. Demi começou a puxar os assuntos. E conversa vai, conversa vem...

- Então, por que se mudou pra cá? – ela realmente parecia interessada.

- Meus pais. Eles querem ver como eu me saio morando sozinha e...

- Espera! – Demi me interrompeu. – Você vai morar sozinha? Já achou um apartamento?

- Não. – respondi revirando os olhos. – é por isso que meus pais estão aqui por esses dias, até encontrarem um lugar pra mim.

- Ótimo! – ela praticamente gritou. – Eu moro sozinha, vem morar comigo! Tenho lugar suficiente para duas.

- Não sei Demi. – respondi chateada. – A gente acabou de se conhecer. Eu até quero, mas tenho que falar com os meus pais.

- Sem problemas! Na saída resolvemos isso. – Demi realmente queria que eu morasse com ela.

- Bom... Então acho que tudo bem!

Olhei para Laura. Ela ficou quieta o almoço inteiro, parecia que estava com ciúmes, ou raiva. Não sabia.

O almoço acabou, a aula também, e enquanto descia as escadarias para ir embora, ouvi uma voz gritando o meu nome.

- Selena! – logo percebi que era a Demi. – Me espere, tenho que falar com sua mãe ou seu pai. – Ela ainda insistia nessa história de dividirmos o apartamento.

Fomos até o carro. Minha mãe percebeu que eu estava com alguém e abaixou o vidro.

- Olá! Você é amiga da Selena? – minha mãe perguntou animada.

- Oi Sra. Gomez! Sou sim. Muito prazer, meu nome é Demi Lovato.

- O prazer é meu, querida!

- Então, eu queria conversar com você...


End file.
